


Camp half blood au

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: part one of my one shot collection.





	Camp half blood au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some bullet points cause I’ve had the idea of a PJO au

Roman  
\- child of Apollo  
-reddish hair is streaked with lighter bits  
-amazing singer  
-Spanish  
-controls light  
-low key adoration  
-has little gifts appear on his bed  
-Not straight  
-green eyes that are always sparkling  
-uses a crossbow cause aesthetic, but will use a sword  
-16

Patton  
-child of Demeter  
-flowers in his hair. Always  
-can grow plants  
-pale blond longish curls  
-shocking, like super bright multicoloured eyes  
-dating Logan  
-uses a blunt spear like Thomas  
-17

Logan  
-child of Athena  
-quiet  
-nerd about olives  
-dating Patton  
-black kinda curly hair that he hates cause it never settles down  
-darker skin  
-the classic grey eyes  
-refuses to wear the shirt  
-17  
-uses a sword

Virgil  
-child of Aphrodite and hates it  
-dark purple hair  
-naturally black  
-huge crush on absolutely not Roman,  
-twin daggers  
-half Italian  
-charmspeak  
-hottest person alive, hides it under bangs and makeup

Thomas  
-child of iris  
-can create rainbows  
-can change the colour of things when he touches them  
-constantly changing this one streak of colour in his hair  
-very not straight  
-uses a blunt spear if he has to fight

Remy  
-child of Hypnos  
-20  
-visits camp sometimes  
-probably gonna get engaged to Emile  
-pretty much himself  
-but dyed his hair to match Emile

Emile  
-child of Aphrodite  
-Virgil’s big brother  
-bright pink hair  
-uses charmspeak to make people feel better  
-really pale, but constantly pink cheeks  
-really looks quite a lot like Virgil  
-but they’re styles are opposite so it’s pretty different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you write or draw some of this! I’m on tumblr at teeny-tiny-annoying-too


End file.
